beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
4D Fusion Wheel - Big Bang
4D Fusion Wheel: Big Bang *'Total Weight:' 41.83 grams Overview Big Bang is the first 4D fusion wheel to be introduced in the Metal Saga. Big Bang is 50 mm wide, making it the widest fusion wheel upon its arrival. It was a much anticipated part of the newly-arrived 4D System, but performance-wise, Big Bang didn't feature great use in Attack. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks, which not only increases its attack power but it's defense as well. There have also been prominent signs of "Force Smash" from Big Bang, a form of attack in which a downward impact is exerted on an opposing bey. So despite this, Big Bang may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much better than Big Bang but in all in all, Big Bang is a decent 4D Fusion Wheel at best. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Big Bang can change between a total of four different Modes, "Smash Attack Mode", "Omnidirectional Attack Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Its Upper Attack Mode is useful for getting other beys into traps and stadium outs. Due to this, Ginkga uses Upper Attack Mode more often rather than the other modes, along with Smash Attack Mode. Its Omnidirectional Attack Mode is a superior to the three modes, due to its prominent Attack power. In Barrage Mode however, it suffers from recoil, but still remain as a decent mode. PC Frame *'Weight:' 2.50 grams Big Bang features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Big Bang's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Big Bang's PC Frame also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Big Bang's Metal Frame. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 25.48 grams Big Bang features a Metal Frame, in which, along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Big Bang's Core resembles Storm, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is bulkier and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and to change Modes. Big Bang's Metal Frame is coloured metallic silver. Core *'Weight:' 13.81 grams The last part of Big Bang is it's Core. It is compromised of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Big Bang's Fusion Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place. It is coloured metallic silver. Customisations * MF-H Big Bang Pegasus 230R2F (Attack) = It speeds around the stadium and as soon it hits the opposing bey, Force Smash is used. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Category:Parts Category:4D Fusion Wheel Category:Fusion Wheels